Vortigaunt Roleplay
There Is not a actual guide to role playing as a Vortigaunt, but this should help some players understand more. Vortigaunt Slave (UU-BIOTIC.###) A slave vortigaunt cleans random parts of the city, with at least a Civil Protection Unit of the rank 04 watching. The biotic must go into into extensive detail of what they clean, for this class contains little-to-no character-on-character role play. It is wise for most cleaning sessions to be rolled with a 1-10 addition cleaning (You must have a combined total of 100.) Example: Vas'yok has rolled 100 ***The object is cleaned *Vas'yok has rolled 56 ***The object is cleaned significantly better than before *Vas'yok has rolled 34 ***The object is cleaned *Vas'yok has rolled a 0 ***It looks as though he just barely brushes the cloth over the bench not doing anything How ever he can, not completely clean something, but the CP may tell him to finish. The biotic also has a collar and bracelets which remove their ability to use the Vortessence, and also double as explosive devices that cannot be double rigged to be used only deactivated. Enslaved Vortigaunt Speech patterns So an Enslaved Vortigaunt rarely speaks, but when he does it is mostly english and complicated. Example: Vas'Yok says: "For one to wish the complete removal and clear the particular entity, is unconceivable."(Cleaning this is going to be impossible) It is best to have a google search for synonyms nearby. The enslaved one will not speak with citizens unless the CP is gone, and even then, they may not speak. They will give praise to combine regularly. Free Vortigaunt A Free Vortigaunt has been freed from combine through illegal means. The Vortigaunt is always glad to be freed from slave labor and happy to help overthrow the combine in anyway. This Vortigaunt has many more experiences regarding role play (Compared to Enslaved Vortigaunts.) Once released, it is wise to find a hiding place for the Vortigaunt (Like really good not a apartment or a dumpster) The Vortigaunt (After a few IC days/months,) can charge things and attack (if you do roll bonus it is most likely 15-25+ for fighting) using electricity, through their first uses they must eat a bunch. They have been malnourished and used as labor workers, and have been out of touch with their Vortessense for quite a time. Which means doing something as simple as turning on a light bulb will leave them a bit tired. (think of taking a run around a light post about 5 times) If they do anything extreme (Fighting Lethal, Jump starting generators) they may pass out. About one day in-real-life is given for a great performance increase. Vortigaunts will also go into meditation at times to reconnect with their essence (Like a booster.) Mostly healthy contraband items is all they eat. List includes: Headcrabs, purified water, and Citizen/Metro-police supplements. Vortigaunts can combine their power to double it. They don't leave the hiding spot unless they wanna be tortured, interrogated, and made slaves. Though, they can leave when its safe and other Vortigaunts/Citizens lead the way for a new place. Free Vortigaunt Speech They speak in a deep voice and soft as well. They will only speak in Vortigese to one another as it is impossible for humans to understand (Note: that they will not talk vortigese when there is a human around.) They murmur Vortigese when they meditate and as a sort of curse or praise (be careful choosing). When talking to another vortigaunt use /pm (/v or /flux if the server has it) to tell them what you're saying. Do not forget to speak long and complicated. Vortigaunts are also poetic and knowledgeable. Freeing a Vortigaunt COMPLICATED, MAY VARY FROM SERVER TO SERVER! To free a Vortigaunt, you must remove it's iron detonating collar(the cuffs are linked to collar and come off with it) You can use shears, or a CP keycard (CP's have to be modified, unless 01 or higher) or you can melt the collar (Blow torch, ETC) but this damages the vortigaunt and may cause handicaps or cause the bomb to go off. The location of removal is not tracked but the vortigaunt can be tracked until it is removed. Vortigaunts use a third arm from their chest to eat. Vortigaunts have a 1-10 addition build up of repairing or Electrocuting things to efficiency. *Vas'Yok attempts to activate keypad. *Vas'Yok rolled a 100 of 100 ***Keypad activates (or) *Vas'Yok Rolled a 0 of 100 ***Keypad triggers an alarm. These kind of events are judged by the height of a roll. Vortigaunt Name Making Making a Vortigaunt name requires thought. It could be double worded (Vas'Yok -used in Inhumane Community by CLA | Bserk5-) Or one worded (Uriah from Half life 2: Episode 2, Vortigaunt Scientist.) Please study the following Vortigese words to come up with an accurate name. "Gallum gaka lillimah." (poetry, equating to 'we are proud to be given the gift of freedom') "companum gannennen vorgenot!" "Ah ghurrrr..." "Chur lung gong chella gurr... "Churr galing chur alla gung..." "Ga la lung..." "Galanga..." "Gong..." "Lung gah..." "Riiit..." "Taaar..." All vortigese has not been translated. Category:Resistance Category:Xen